The present invention, as expressed by the title of this specification, consists of an adjustable electrobed.
The adjustable electrobed, object of the invention, comprises a series of devices used for adapting it to any position, depending on the user's weight and size.
The invention is conceived for the perfect rest of a person, under usual conditions. In addition, due to its characteristic elements, it can be used by any person who, due to his health state, must lie in bed for a long time. It provides the possibility of different comfortable positions, which would not be possible with standard beds.